jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Queen
Oliver Queen (codename Green Arrow) is a master archer & crimefighter of Star City. After his parents' death by a lion, Oliver became a party boy before being kidnapped by the League of Shadows & declared dead to the world. He began crimefighting after his return, joining the Justice League & founding his own team, Team Arrow. He is married to Dinah Lance. Background 1972 - 1995 Oliver was born into wealthy & successful Queen family, owners of Queen Industries. he mostly grew up spoiled as he was an only child until his younger sister, Thea was born twelve years later. From a young age, Oliver was taught how to use a bow & arrow. He was even on the archery team on school. But no amount of practice prepared him to use it for the real world. In 1991, while on a safari with his parents in Africa, both his parents were mauled by a lion. Oliver has since blamed himself for their deaths as he hesitated to shoot. He then had to return to their hotel to break the news to his then seven year old sister. Upon his parents' death, Oliver instantly became a millionaire & inherited almost everything from his parents. he eventually became drunken playboy who spent his money on needless things & spent every week with a new girl. Their godfather & father's best friend, Walter Steele became their guardian & looked out for the two. In addition, he ran Queen Industries until it was time for Oliver to step up to the plate & take his rightful place there. But with the way he was carrying on, who knew how long that would it be? 1995 - 1997 Like every year for his birthday, Oliver would take a trip to a different country as the cold weather did bode well for his activities. For his 23rd birthday, he invited four of his friends, though his best friend Tommy Merlyn couldn't make it. The friends then boarded the plane & once they cleared the air, Oliver doesn't remember much other taking shots then passing out. In actuality, the crew were members of the League of Shadows. After drugging all parties present, they killed everyone on board except Oliver then took him before crashing the plane in the ocean. Oliver would then wake up in an unknown place but he would come to know it as Infinity Island. He was then trained among the League of Shadows (the group that kidnapped him) & became an elite assassin & began a relationship with the leader's daughter, Nyssa al Ghul. Since Talia's former fiancé had left without another word, Oliver was now being groomed to take over as Ra's new heir of the shadows. Oliver played along knowing they could easily kill him but he was not ready for such responsibility, he didn't even want to run Queen Industries along with the board of directors. After receiving a mission, Oliver decided to leave & return to Star City instead as he had lost sight of what he had at home: a family. Oliver's return was seen as a miracle with many thinking he had died this whole time. He used a fake cover story that he had been shipwrecked on on the remote isolated Starfish Island but had finally been able to leave the place after a year. Oliver soon went back to his playboy ways though it was never really the same for him. He decided to use all the training he had received from the League fo Shadows & become a crimefighter for Star City, calling himself Green Arrow. 1997 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Mia Queen: Adopted daughter & protege. He’s the only real father figure she’s ever had. She feels that she owes everything to him. She legally changed her last name to Queen after he adopted her. * Artemis Crock: Ward & protege. After Artemis left the League & was living on the streets of Gotham, Bruce introduced her to Oliver. After pulling some strings, Bruce was able to get Oliver as her legal guardian. He introduced her to the Titans as his niece that he had to adopt due to some family issues. * Orin: Best friend. They met shortly after Oliver joined the team later in 2002. They quickly bonded as they were the only ones, other than Diana, who loved to drink. The two of them, sometimes three, would always go to bars in Star City or meet at the Royal Palace in Atlantis. Romantic Relationships * Bonnie King: After partnering up together for a mission, they had a one night stand in 1995. Unbeknownst to him, that one night resulted in Cissie’s birth. * Nyssa al Ghul: Missing data. * Dinah Lance: Oliver & Dinah met in September of 2000 & after working together for a year, they began dating & she joined Team Arrow. He proposed on their 4 year anniversary & they were married in November of 2005. During their relationship, many kids have entered their lives though only one of them are theirs together. After dating for only a year, Oliver had adopted Roy on his own & made him into his sidekick, Red Arrow. After being married for 2 years, Dinah gave birth to Simone when he was 35 then the next year, they adopted Mia Dearden, now Mia Queen, after rescuing her from a human trafficking ring. Two years after that, Oliver found out about Cissie then found out about Connor 2 years after that. In addition, Roy was kidnapped & replaced with his clone back when Oliver was 32. So technically, they were raising Will Harper until Roy was found 6 years later. However, they consider Will, Roy, Cissie, Mia & Connor as their children & also think of Artemis as his daughter due to being her guardian. Powers & Abilities * Archery * Wealth * Peak Human Condition * Acrobatics * Thievery * Expert Marksman * Stealth * Tactical Analysis * Leadership * High Level Intellect * Martial Arts * Interrogation * Intimidation * Occultism * Toxicology * Multilingualism: He is fluent in English, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish & Arabic. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 5 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 2 * Weapons: Level 7 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 6 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * Oliver ended up in the League of Shadows about a year before Bruce left. * Because of Oliver's close friendship with Orin, he has arrows stashed way at the Royal Palace. * Barbara has a running joke about who can adopt the most kids; Bruce or Oliver? * The Department of Extranormal Operations is convinced that Oliver is a metahuman though it has not been confirmed nor denied. * He has a rare Rh-negative blood type, the same as Dinah Lance. * He once took an arrow to his left arm which chipped a bone that never healed properly. Now his left arm will occasionally cause him pain. * Green Arrow has a power ranking of 248, classifying him as Threat Level 5. Notes * There are many rumors that stated that Oliver is Cissie's biological father so that has been incorporated into Earth-44. * His origin story is a combination of New Earth, Arrowverse & Earth-27. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Team Arrow Category:League of Shadows Category:Queen Industries Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Leadership Category:Wealth Category:Occultism Category:Multilingualism Category:Threat Level 5